


a curious little thing

by stonestars



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a tiny tinge of angst at the end, just a tiny one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestars/pseuds/stonestars
Summary: “Kiri,” Jester says, pointing to Yeza. “This is Yeza.”--In which Jester and Nott introduce Kiri to Yeza (and she brings up some old memories)





	a curious little thing

“Kiri,” Jester says, pointing to Yeza. “This is Yeza.”

 

Kiri chirps a few times. “Yeza was his name! The halfling man! From before!” she calls, in a voice that’s distinctly Nott’s. 

 

Yeza tips his head curiously. He looks over at his wife. “Was that your voice?”

 

“Okay, well, Kiri, that was-- well, I guess it’s-- yes, it was my voice. That’s what Kiri does.”

 

Kiri nods. “That’s what Kiri does.”

 

Yeza cautiously steps towards her, peering at her. She blinks at him. “Go fuck  _ your _ self,” she exclaims, in Jester’s voice.

 

Yeza shouts and jumps back, nearly crashing into Nott. 

 

Kiri shouts too, mimicking him, and Yeza shouts again at that, which makes Kiri shout another time. 

 

Jester puffs her cheeks out. “That wasn’t very nice, Kiri! Yeza is a  _ good  _ person, not a  _ bad  _ person. We tell  _ bad  _ people to go fuck themselves.”

 

Kiri tips her head. “Yes, I am very sweet.”

 

“No, Kiri, no, you weren’t being sweet! You were being mean to Yeza!”

 

Kiri shrinks back, looking sad. 

 

Yeza collects himself. “Oh, it’s alright, Miss Jester. She just startled me.” He steps back over to Kiri, peering at her. “And aren’t you a curious little thing.”

 

“A curious little thing,” Kiri mimics with a chirp.

 

Yeza’s eyes light up. “Can you really do that to anything?” he asks excitedly.

 

“Do that to anything,” Kiri confirms with a nod. She ruffles her feathers a bit and leans in to Yeza, as if she’s about to share a secret. 

 

Yeza leans forward. “Yes, little Kiri?”

 

Kiri’s eyes twinkle. “I killed people!”

 

“Oh!” Yeza blinks. 

 

Jester’s immediately leaning down to whisper loudly to him. “She hasn’t really, don’t worry. She just likes to say that.”

 

“Likes to say that!” Kiri confirms.

 

Yeza extends a cautious hand to pat Kiri’s head. She leans into it, chirping softly. He laughs. “You’re very sweet, Kiri. Thank you for taking care of my wife for a while.”

 

Kiri chirps louder. “Take care of them,” she says enthusiastically, in a voice Yeza doesn’t recognize.

 

Nott and Jester do. They freeze, and there’s a moment where they just stare at each other, unable to do anything. Then, Jester lets out a breathy laugh. “Oh, Kiri,” she says. She kneels down next to Yeza and holds her arms out. “Come here.”

 

Kiri tips her head curiously but comes over and nestles herself into Jester’s chest. Nott comes over and hugs her too, hands clasping the back of Jester’s cloak.

 

It had been a long time since either of them had heard Molly’s voice.


End file.
